


A Spring Break of Sorts

by Hoot_hoot_motherfuckers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied Sex Scene, M/M, One Shot, based on a tumblr prompt, help the poor boy, how do I title, not actually written out, third wheel yams, tsukki and yams' first time meeting each other, tsukki lives across yams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoot_hoot_motherfuckers/pseuds/Hoot_hoot_motherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama visits Hinata for spring break and things get to be too much for Yamaguchi. Enter Tsukishima Kei.<br/>Or alternatively: my roommate’s boyfriend is staying over so can I please sleep on your floor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spring Break of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the characters are a bit ooc, but I really wanted to write this ever since I saw [the prompt](https://callistawolf.tumblr.com/post/100809913937/swimcoachtachibana-queerlullaby) on tumblr.

Yamaguchi already knows this will be the longest spring break of his life. His roommate’s boyfriend was staying over and although he was completely fine with that, he hadn’t expected things to escalate as quickly as they had.

Thinking back to when Hinata told him Kageyama was going to visit, Yamaguchi should’ve known to give them some space from the get go, so it was _his_ fault really. Hinata hadn’t seen his boyfriend in over four months and, considering the fact that he wouldn’t be home for a while longer, it was an understatement to say Hinata was beyond thrilled that Kageyama was visiting.

*******

As soon as Hinata receives a text from Kageyama announcing he was on campus, the short boy yelps and bounds across the room out into the hallway, half jogging and half running before deciding on the latter. Yamaguchi just laughs happy that he finally gets to meet the famous Kageyama.

While Hinata is out, Yamaguchi takes this time to tidy up their small dorm a bit, frowning when he comes across a pile of dirty clothes at the foot of their bunk bed.  Sighing and throwing the clothes into Hinata’s hamper, he receives a text but not before clearing up the mess on Hinata’s side does he look at it.

             ______________________________________________________________

                **From:** Shouyou [11:24 am]

                _Yamaguchiiii!!! I forgot my keycard,_ _pls come get us!!! T_T_

________________________________________________________________

Leave it to Hinata to forget something as important as his keycard. He types out a quick, “be right there!” before grabbing his own keycard from his backpack and heads out the door. As he does so, a person bumps into him from behind with enough force to send Yamaguchi sprawling on the floor.

“Oh, sorry. Didn’t see you there,” a soft voice says. The voice’s owner is blocked from Yamaguchi’s view due to stacked cardboard boxes they are carrying, clearly _much_ too heavy for them.

“It’s okay, I wasn’t watching where I was going either. Do you need any help?” Yamaguchi manages to ask after getting up.

“Just open my door, will ya?” replies the person, and points to the room across Yamaguchi’s. A curt, “thanks” is all they reply with once Yamaguchi does so and quickly shuts their door.

Rooted to the spot from the quick encounter, Yamaguchi is jarred out of his daze after feeling his phone buzzing like crazy.  

              __________________________________

                **From:** Shouyou [11:27 am]

                _It’s starting to rain!! :D_

____________________________________

                **From:** Shouyou [11:28 am]

               _aaAAAhhh, it’s raining harder!! D:_

_____________________________________

                **From:**  Shouyou [11:28 am]

                _Pls hurry!!! :c_

_____________________________________

 Jogging down the hallway towards the entrance of their dorm’s wing, Yamaguchi opens the door to see Hinata and a taller black haired boy huddling together under a very thin jacket that must’ve belonged to who he assumed was Kageyama.

“Come on, hurry!” yells Yamaguchi through the sound of pouring rain as Hinata and Kageyama hustle inside with a small suitcase in tow.  “Sorry, that took longer than I thought it would” Yamaguchi says sheepishly once everyone was safe inside.

“It’s fine, but what took you so long?” Hinata asks.

After Yamaguchi explains that he ran into Cardboard Box Person, they head inside to their tiny room and Hinata formally introduces Kageyama and Yamaguchi.

“I’ve heard so much about you,” Yamaguchi smirks, earning a side eye glare from Hinata.

“I didn’t know you missed me _that_ much. You should’ve told me to come visit you sooner, dumbass.” Kageyama teases Hinata.

“You had work!” Hinata answers grumpily.

“I know, I know. But I’m here now,” Kageyama smiles at him.

Hinata wraps his arms around him and pulls Kageyama’s body close to his. “Yeah, I know.”

They kiss and Yamaguchi has to clear his throat as things start to heat up, making Kageyama bounce back from Hinata as if he were on fire and profusely apologizes to Yamaguchi.

The rest of the day turns out to be a lazy one as it still continues to rain heavily out, preventing them from giving Kageyama a tour of the campus. They end up watching a movie on Hinata’s laptop instead and Yamaguchi increasingly feels as the third wheel as the other two cuddle to keep warm, occasionally peck each other on the lips, and bicker about what was happening on the computer screen. All in all, it was a relatively good day despite him being the odd one out Yamaguchi thinks, and he settles for bed.  

*******

A noise wakes him in the middle of the night. Cursing himself for being such a light sleeper, Yamaguchi ignores it and rolls over in hopes of going back to sleep. His eyes are slowly closing until he hears it again. A rustling, a slightly wet noise, and a soft moan. Eyes snapping wide open, Yamaguchi lies immobile in his bed unsure of what to do.

 “I’m so glad you’re here. I’ve missed you so much.”

“Me too, dumbass. You don’t even know.”

“I can’t wait for you to come here next year. We’d be doing this all the time.”

A giggle. A loud gasp. Another moan.

“Shouyou, be quiet or you’re going to wake up Yamaguchi.” A third, slightly muffled, moan ensues.

 _Nope, nope, nope. Too late._ Yamaguchi does **not** want to be here right now. Quickly grabbing his pillow and blanket, he climbs down the top bunk as fast as he can while training his eyes to the floor. “Get a rooooom, guys!” he teases before fleeing.

A faint “sorry!” cut off by another moan reaches his ears before shutting the door, though they’re both clearly too engrossed in their current activity to be even remotely sorry.

Standing in the dimly lit hallway, Yamaguchi spots a feint light coming from underneath the door across the hall from his. He hopes Cardboard Box Person from earlier is still awake as he knocks on the door three times before he can change his mind. After a slight moment, a tall person slowly peeks their head out the door with a vaguely expectant look.

“Yes?” a male voice says.

“Hi, I know this is really sudden and weird but do you think can let me sleep in your room tonight?” Yamaguchi says hurriedly.

The door opens wider and the guy behind the door steps out into the light. “I’m sorry, what?” Yamaguchi’s request obviously intrigues him.

The guy is tall, taller than Yamaguchi in fact, and has short, slightly messy, blond hair. Long lashes frame his striking golden eyes, which in turn are framed with thin black glasses. The simplicity of his features make him look beautiful in the dim light, as if a soft glow is emanating from his fair skin.

_Oh no, he’s hot._

Wondering why he didn’t think this through, Yamaguchi blushes from both his thoughts and from embarrassment. “W-well, my roommate’s boyfriend is staying the week and they haven’t seen each other in a bit. Actually, no. They haven’t seen each other for a really long time, so they kind of…umm…well uhh, I kinda…I woke up t-to them…they were—“ Ugh. Why couldn’t he get the sentence out?

“Ahhh, yeah I bet that was awkward,” the guy catches on as he snickers. “But yeah, you can stay here. I don’t have another bed though, so the floor will have to do” he says nonchalantly. “Oh, and I just switched into this room a few days ago so ignore the mess” he continues as he retreats into his room.

Nodding, Yamaguchi slowly follows the tall blond inside taking in all of his surroundings. The walls are bare, with the exception of one or two posters hung up of bands he’s vaguely familiar with, and there’s an entire shelf dedicated to stacks and stacks of cd cases. A few dinosaur figurines are threatening to fall out of an open cardboard box that is arranged upon several unopened ones in a corner. The faintly glowing light happens to be coming from a giant television that is set up across the only bed in the room.

“My name’s Yamaguchi Tadashi by the way, and thank you so much. You have no idea how much trouble this saved me from going through.”

“Tsukishima Kei, and you’re welcome” responds the other.

They talk and get to know each other as the night progresses, continuing to do so after they finish watching what turned out to be Jurassic World playing on the television. It’s nearly five in the morning when Tsukishima suggests they should get some sleep and all too quickly Yamaguchi agrees.

“Hey, if you ever need a place to stay if anything like that happens again, feel free to stop by any time,” Yamaguchi hears Tsukishima say drowsily.

“Thanks Tsukki” Yamaguchi responds, too sleepy to fully say his name.

Knowing that Kageyama and Hinata would probably do the same thing tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that one…Yamaguchi had a feeling he would be back soon. Yeah, this would definitely be a long week. But on the bright side, a stranger that took him in on such short notice, who happened to be really cool, live across the hall, _and_ be hot?

_I am so massively screwed._

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any feedback (or anything to say in general, tbh) feel free to leave a comment.  
> [Come scream at me about Tsukkiyama or other Haikyu!! things.](http://e-skyylite.tumblr.com) D̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶b̶l̶a̶m̶e̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶a̶ ̶b̶u̶n̶c̶h̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶v̶o̶l̶l̶e̶y̶b̶a̶l̶l̶ ̶t̶r̶a̶s̶h̶ ̶o̶n̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶d̶a̶s̶h̶ ̶t̶h̶o̶u̶g̶h̶.̶ ̶


End file.
